The Second Child
by Ariannel
Summary: A WAFFY Oneshot Shinji and Asuka fic. Takes place 3 years after the TV series.


  
  
Hi hi! I am Ariannel, the author of this fanfic. This takes place three years into the future. It doesn't really follow the storyline and you'll find yourself wondering if Asuka and Shinji would really do something like that.   
  
Probably not.  
  
But hey, this was created out of pure frustration after watching the episode where Asuka kissed Shinji then rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. (I can't believe she did that. How CRUEL!) So, just keep that in mind and you might find yourself liking this little ditty I created in one evening.   
  
Oh, and I know Toji was seriously injured in the Eva 03 incident. So let's just assume that his appendages are functional through serious up-to-date medicine and surgery, hmm?  
  
Other than that, though, I have nothing else to say. Oh! Yes, the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion are NOT mine. They belong to whomever they belong to. (I'm to lazy to list all that own rights to Evangelion.)  
  
Um... with that out of the way, enjoy the show!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion:   
  
The Second Child  
  
Written by: Ariannel (ariannel@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
I am Asuka Langley Soryu.   
  
I am also the Second Child.  
  
I was a fourteen-year-old girl who was chosen to pilot an Eva. Does that sound odd? Maybe it is. I was told that only the children born within 9 months of the Second Impact are able to synchronize. I guess I lucked out. I would be crushed if I had to give up Eva 02 to someone else. What would I do if I weren't an Eva pilot anymore? Where would I go? My home is at NERV... that's where I belong... it's where I'm wanted....   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Asuka! Asuka! Would you kindly answer the question!"  
  
She awoke from her thoughts with a start. Glancing up, she saw her teacher towering over her with his fists on his hips and a scowl on his face. Uh oh... I've been daydreaming again. That's the third time this week!   
  
"This is the third time you've daydreamed in my class this week, Asuka, and it's only Wednesday. Do not make this a habit, young lady. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded meekly, not trusting her voice. What was wrong with me? I feel like Shinji... all weak! She gathered up her courage and whipped her senses back into place before she said anything else more embarrassing.  
  
"Yes, sensei." She said, her voice wavering only a little. How pathetic.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she saw Shinji staring at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but he had a worried look on his face. What an idiot. Why does he care?  
  
The last bell rang. Finally! I should have just stayed home... I'm sure Misato wouldn't have minded. I mean, it's taken me a while to learn the kanji... but now I can pretty much understand everything. Missing a day wouldn't hurt my grade. As far as I'm concerned, I don't even need to be here. I graduated years ago.  
  
"All rise!" Hikari, the class representative, called to the class.  
  
Asuka rose.  
  
"All dismissed!"  
  
Everyone started to socialize and pack up their school things. Asuka sighed and gathered her papers, shoving them into her schoolbag.  
  
"Hey Asuka... is there something wrong?" Hikari asked. Asuka smiled at her. We've been good friends for a long time. Of course she'd notice that something was wrong.   
  
"No, not really. I'm just... sick of school." She lied.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, Touji and I are going out to eat in about an hour. Would you care to join us?"   
  
She know's I'm lying. "No thanks. You guys go have fun. I'll go some other time, ok?" She said. Hikari nodded, laid a hand on her arm, and left to walk home with Touji.   
  
I feel shitty. I need to take a shower and a nap. I need to be alone... for once.  
  
"Hey Asuka, you wanna go out tonight?"   
  
Irritated, she turned around to find a cute guy standing behind her with a grin on his face. She recognized him. He has asked me out before...  
  
"Not really." She said, and left the building.  
  
That was cold. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone. I don't think I've ever been this depressed before. I definitely feel like Shinji... how disgusting.   
  
Asuka had been depressed for three days now. It all started when Asuka and Shinji got into a huge fight over invading privacy or something stupid like that. Come to think of it, the fight was no different than before, only Shinji said something that struck home this time.   
  
'Y-you think the world revolves around you, Asuka! Why don't you just get over yourself! You are so impossible to get along with. I'm sick of being insulted and I'm sick of your superior attitude. I give up! Someday this is all going to come back at you. And when that day comes, I'll laugh.'  
  
Asuka was devastated. Since when had Shinji gotten balls? No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She had always been the beautiful and popular girl at school. Being the center of attention was natural, and she was used to getting what she wanted. Was that so bad? It wasn't her fault... was it?  
  
Something Kaji once said: 'People are popular because of their own doing. No one makes them popular. No one makes someone the center of attention. That person does it unto his or her own selves...'  
  
She hadn't understood what he meant by that. Surely he wasn't reprimanding her for being who she was! But then... why?  
  
Asuka had a feeling she knew why. And it made her all the more sick.   
  
"A-Asuka? Hey, are you ok?"   
  
Asuka started at the voice. Shinji hadn't talked to her in three days now. She was beginning to think that he would never talk to her. It was well within his right, though. She deserved every ounce of criticism he threw at her, possibly even more.  
  
"I'm fine." Asuka didn't have the courage to look into the beautiful grey-blue eyes that she had become so intriguing of late. She hadn't the courage to look into his face that was probably lined with the same worry that she saw earlier. She couldn't bare it. It was hard enough that she lived in the same house with him.  
  
"No. I don't think you are." He said. He put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her, turning her around to face him. She was suprised, but refused to look at him. She was staring at the ground and she knew her shame was written all over her face.  
  
"Look, Asuka. I didn't mean what I said the other night. It was cruel and it wasn't true. I'm sorry. Please, let's not be like this."  
  
Asuka couldn't believe it. Shinji was such a coward! He knew he was right... and what's worse, she knew he was right. Why didn't that idiot just stick to his words?!   
  
Asuka gave a bitter laugh. "You can apologize all you want, Shinji Ikari. You can't take your words back, nor their meanings."  
  
She ran away from him before he could see the tears forming in her eyes and running down her face. Classmates turned to look at her while she ran but she didn't care. As long as Shinji didn't see her... she didn't care. She could hear Shinji call after her, but she ignored it. The only person she felt like seeing now was....  
  
Asuka finally made it to her building complex and rushed into the house, sobbing. She stood at the door for a second and searched around the house for Misato, but she wasn't home. Asuka dropped to the ground immediately and cried.  
  
A hard cry.   
  
  
When she was reduced to sniffles, she got up and went to the bathroom, washing her face. I'm such a loser. I'm no better than Shinji... than Rei... Isn't that what Shinji was trying to tell me? What a complete and utter fool I've been.  
  
Asuka dried her face off with a towel and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Even when she was despondent, she was beautiful. Asuka had often wondered why Shinji was so infatuated with Rei, when he had someone like her living in the house. Now, Asuka didn't even need to ask. Shinji was one of those people who looked past appearances, and into the personality. And Asuka knew she stood dead last in that department. Rei was enigmatic. She was a mystery. She provoked thought. She was stimulating. She was everything Asuka wasn't. Wonder Girl had it all. Even beauty.   
  
There was a click at the door and Asuka could hear Shinji come into the house. She panicked. She didn't want him to see her now! But there was nothing she could do. There was no where to go but her bedroom, and she'd have to pass Shinji to get there. She was trapped.  
  
"Asuka? Asuka! I want to talk to you." Shinji said.  
  
Oh no... no no no! Asuka chewed on her lower lip and wrung her hands. What to do? What to do? I can't stay in the bathroom forever! I'll just have to face him.  
  
Asuka steeled herself and opened the door to the bathroom. Shinji stood directly in front of her, staring at her. He caught her eyes with his gaze and she froze. Asuka's heart quickened and her stomach felt like it was in knots. Damn it! Damn it! Asuka Souryu, snap out of it!!  
  
With that mental shout, she wrenched her eyes away from him and once again stared at the floor. She could feel herself trembling and tried so very hard to remain still.  
  
"You've been crying." He said. His voice was distressed. He lifted his hand to her face in an attempt to wipe the tears away. Asuka batted it away.  
  
"I don't need your pity, Ikari. Let me pass." Asuka said.  
  
"Not until I talk with you, ok? Asuka... damn it, look at me!" He said. Asuka became furious.  
  
"What is it that you want, Shinji? Haven't you already told me what you think of me? What more is there to say? Or did you miss something the last time?" She said, bitterly.  
  
"N-no! Listen, I really want to apologize. I didn't mean those things-"  
  
"The hell you didn't! Don't you dare tell me you didn't mean it because the look on your face says it all. You were right, ok? I'm a horrible person! I can live with that. I can't live with you apologizing for being right every second."  
  
"Ok, fine! I did mean it! But do you think I hate you or something? Because I can tell you now that it's not true. Otherwise, I couldn't stand living with you. Look, Asuka, I don't want you to change. You've been so out of it that you've lost all the life in you.Asuka, you're the life of this operation. You're the life of the Eva team! You can't be like this! Don't let what I said get in the way of anything. I said some stupid things. But no matter what, I like you for who you are. You don't have to go change for something that I stupidly said in the heat of an argument!"   
  
Asuka stared stupidly at Shinji. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She blinked. She didn't know what to say.   
  
"Sh-Shinji..." She stuttered.  
  
Shinji had a look of apprehension on his face but he smiled when she uttered his name. The smile spread warmth through Asuka's body and she yearned to fly into his arms. The knot in Asuka's belly tightened and it soon became hard to breathe. Suddenly, the intense look in Shinji's eyes was too much for her. She broke down and cried. Again."A-Asuka! Please don't!" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Asuka shook her head, unable to stop crying, and unable to utter anything intelligible. If he only knew... if he only knew how I felt... what I felt... for him...  
  
Asuka bolted to her bedroom door. I'm such a coward. Ever since... ever since... God! I'm such a coward! Asuka pounded her pillow. I've blown it. I could've just accepted his apology and everything would have been all right... but.... but..... I'm too damn scared! Now he won't bother with me again... I've thrown away the only chance with Shinji I could have ever had... I've thrown away the chance to redeem myself... if that's even possible. It's funny how a few simple words can destroy a strong-willed person in a matter of seconds. I used to be respected... desired... but now... now I'm just third rate. Expendable, in Commander Ikari's eyes.   
  
Asuka ignored Shinji's pounding on her door and wrapped herself in a blanket, trying to suffocate all the feelings out of her person.   
  
"Alright, Asuka. I'm coming in." Shinji said, clearly through the door.  
  
Coming in?! No! He can't see me like this! That idiot!  
  
Asuka's heart filled with dread as she heard the door slide open and then shut seconds later. She attempted not to breathe or make a sound. There were a few moments of silence and then Asuka jumped at the contact Shinji made through the blanket. Her shoulder felt tingly.  
  
"A-Asuka... please... I-I'm so sorry I've h-hurt you like this... I n-never m-meant..." He mumbled, keeping his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Asuka sat up and held the blanked in her hands. Shinji immediately took his hand away from her.   
  
"P-please Shinji... you're s-supposed to forgive me... n-not the other way around..." She said, brokenly.  
  
"But that's not true! You've done nothing wrong. I was the insensitive bastard!" He said, clenching his fist.  
  
"Shinji! I should be the one apologizing to you. You were right. I am rude, selfish, and a braggart. I'm sorry for being so mean and uncaring. I'm sorry for yelling at you, teasing you and calling you names. I'm sorry for everything I've done and if I could make it up to you, please tell me! I couldn't stand it if you never forgave me. Please, Shin- umph!!"  
  
Asuka was cut off with a kiss. A deep passionate kiss. Shinji wrapped his arms around her tightly and Asuka melted. Everything she was concerned with a moment before dissipated into his kiss. Asuka deepened it and wrapped her arms around him. Her heart fluttered and she pressed against him, wanting to fill any gap in-between them. ... Shinji...   
  
Shinji hesitantly released Asuka's lips and looked into her eyes. He seemed as confused as she was.   
  
"I've...I've never done that before..." Shinji said with a nervous laugh. He looked at her seriously and for a moment, she thought he was going to decline.  
  
"Asuka, you're forgiven."  
  
The weight in Asuka's heart was instantaneously lifted and she almost started to cry again. She threw her arms around him and knocked him to the ground.   
  
"Ooof!" Shinji said.   
  
Asuka giggled and held him close, she could hear his heart beating.  
  
"Thank you Shinji." She whispered.She felt Shinji sigh with relief and she copied the action.   
  
Shinji said he wanted things to be the same as they were... but that can't happen. I'll never forget what happened today... I'll never forget. EVER! Asuka knew that things would never be the same again. And the thought made her more happy than ever before.  
  
=End (for now)=  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ack! What have I done! I've created a monster! Eeeeeee......  
  
*runs away*  
  
Anyway, eh.... this was a one-shot type thing. As you can see, Asuka is portrayed as a little bit normal than the actual series makes her. I just thought, that underneath all the pain and anguish, therein lies a young girl who's only wish is to be truly accepted by her peers. In this case, it goes deeper than that.   
  
I might make more... it all depends, I guess. ^_^ Tell me what you think of it, or if you've got any suggestions.   
  
-Ariannel (ariannel@hotmail.com)  
  



End file.
